The Simpsons and the Pokemon Encounter
by Maniaxe
Summary: Team Rocket takes over the Nuclear Power Plant in Springfield. Professor Oak chooses the Simpson family to fight against Team Rocket and lends Pokemon for the Simpsons to use.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Somewhere, in a top-secret location in Japan, there was a small meeting involving members of Team Rocket, an evil criminal organization involved with Pokemon. Pokemon, short for Pocket Monsters, are creatures with unique powers. Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, sat calmly on his chair in his office with his Persia Pokemon, a Pokemon that resembles a large cat. He held his meeting with two of the members of Team Rocket, Jessie and James. "Jessie, James, I have a mission for you, but it is not a mission that will take place in Japan. This mission will be taking place in the United States." Jessie got excited for the location of the mission. "The United States!" exclaimed Jessie. "Which city will it be in? New York? Los Angeles? Chicago?" she asked. "It will not take place in a major city. It will take place in a town named Springfield. Your mission is to use your Pokemon and to take equipment from the Nuclear Power Plant that is run by Mr. Burns. By taking over this equipment of the Nuclear Power Plant, we can use it for a location of a new base that I planning for Team Rocket." Immediately, James said, "We will accept your mission!" "Meowth, that's right!" said Meowth with excitement. Meowth is the Pokemon who tags along with Jessie and James and is also a cat-like Pokemon, only it is smaller than a Persia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bart and Lisa Simpson were playing video games in their living room in the town of Springfield. They were playing a handheld game named, "Monster Wars", a game where players can raise their monsters and use it to battle against other monsters. They can even link up two handheld consoles in order to battle each other. Lisa and Bart were playing with both of their handheld consoles hooked up. "Yes! That's five wins in a row!" said Bart cheerfully. "I guess you win again, Bart. Hey, wait a second!" said Lisa as she noticed something in her brother's handheld console. She noticed that Bart used a cheat device in his console and said, "Bart, you're cheating!" Bart laughed and then said, "Ok, ok! How about if I play without the cheat device? I will win anyway." "Well, it will only be fair," remarked Lisa. Bart removed his cheat device and reloaded the game. When the game started, Bart chose a monster that resembled a robot, while Lisa chose a monster that resembled a flower plant. After the first battle, Bart's jaw dropped. "I – I don't believe it!" exclaimed Bart. "I can't believe you beat me! Let's play again!" Bart and Lisa started the game again, and again Lisa won. And for a third time Lisa won. But for the fourth time, Bart won. "Hey, at least I won a round," said Bart. "Yes, you did, Bart. Good game," replied Lisa. Suddenly, Marge Simpson, Bart and Lisa's mother, called them. "Kids, it's time to get ready for your Monster Wars tournament!" Bart and Lisa got ready for their tournament and Marge then drove them to the toy store where the tournament was taking place.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the annual Monster Wars tournament!" said the announcer. "Please be sure to have fun and we would like to remind you that cheat devices are not allowed. That means you, Bart." "Oooooh!" groaned Bart. At the start of the tournament, Bart and Lisa were easily defeating their opponents. As they progressed, their opponents got harder and harder but in the end, Bart and Lisa were the two finalists. "Time to duel!" exclaimed Bart. "Uh, Bart. That's Yugi-Oh!" Lisa corrected. After a close battle, the creatures of both Bart and Lisa were down their last inch of their health, but it was Bart that won the tournament. After Bart finished off his opponent's creature, the whole crowd was cheering. The announcer then announced with pride, "And Bart is the winner! And he didn't have to use a cheat device to win!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As The Simpsons entered their house, Bart exclaimed, "I can't believe Lisa and I were in the finals for the tournament! Not only that, but we won these cool prizes! I just love my new Itchy & Scratchy edition of Monster Wars!" Only a few minutes later, there was a ring from the doorbell. Homer, Marge's husband and Bart's and Lisa's outrageous dad, opened the door. "Yello," greeted Homer as he answered the door. A man in a white science jacket then walked in the home and said, "Hello, there! My name is Professor Oak. I am here to inform you that I have chosen your children to help me with an important mission." Homer then seemed interested. "Professor Oak, eh? Isn't that some kind of tree?" he asked. Ignoring the question, Professor Oak continued. "I have been to the Monster Wars tournament and I noticed that your children are very skilled in raising monsters." "Even Maggie?!" Homer asked excitedly, but Marge groaned and said, "Homer, Maggie is only a baby!" Professor Oak chuckled and said, "Even a baby can tame a monster with good care. Have you heard of Pokemon?" Homer looked puzzled and asked, "Poke-what? You mean people who you poke like Puff N' Fresh, the Pillsbury Dough Boy?" Homer then poked himself in the belly and giggled, "Hm-hm!" Professor Oak simply replied and said, "No, Pokemon! Pokemon, short for pocket monsters, are special creatures with extraordinary powers." Homer, unimpressed, said, "Pfft! My pets already have extraordinary powers! My dog fetches me beers and my cat is toilet trained." "But Homer, these Pokemon have powers beyond that. Some can shoot water, some can shoot fire, and some can even do chores!" Professor Oak explained.

After hearing this, Lisa's eyes lit up and she said, "Oh, of course I know what Pokemon are! They are a rare species and I have been studying all about them! So, uh, what do you want to tell us about Pokemon?" "Yeah, and why were you at the toy store?" asked Bart. "I was there, because I wanted to see who would have the potential to raise these monsters for an important mission. I have received word that Team Rocket is planning to go to your town!" Marge then gasped and said, "No! I won't let you endanger the lives of my children to fight these criminals!" Homer then smiled and said, "Relax, Marge! If 10-year-old Ash Ketchum can fight them, then I am sure Bart, Lisa, and even Maggie can fight them!" Professor Oak then quickly said, "Look, I have five Pokeballs. One for each of you," as he handed them out to each of the Simpsons, including Maggie. "Go ahead. Try them," said Professor Oak.

The Simpsons gazed at their Pokeballs to see which Pokemon their Pokeballs had. As they wondered what was inside these mysterious balls, Bart then lost his patience and said, "Well, we can't all go stare at our balls all day!" as he threw his Pokeball. Out from the Pokeball came a squishy-like Pokemon named Ditto. Professor Oak then explained to Bart, "Your Ditto can morph into anything it sees. Go on, try it now!" Bart immediately pulled out a picture of Krusty the Clown and said, "Morph into Krusty!" as Ditto morphed into a mirror like image of Krusty. "Cool!" said Bart with excitement. "But it can only copy powers of Pokemon it encounters in person", Professor Oak noted. The rest of The Simpsons each threw their Pokeballs to see which one they had. Marge got a Mr. Mime, a mime-like Pokemon. Lisa got a Vileplume, a flower Pokemon that looks just like her favourite creature in Monster Wars. Homer got a Snorlax, a giant Pokemon that is lazy like Homer. And Maggie got a Togepi, a cute Pokemon that lives in a coloured egg shell. Professor Oak then spoke to the Simpsons and said, "These are your Pokemon. Please train them so you can get ready for your mission. Use them wisely. I must be going now. I will notify you as soon as I am ready."

Professor Oak, then left the Simpsons' house and drove away in his car. But as he was driving away, Peter and Chris Griffin were walking by and then noticed that Professor Oak seemed to be in a hurry. "What's going on, dad?" Chris asked Peter. Peter replied, "I don't know. But it sure seems more important than the time Naruto taught me how to do a 'Sexy-no-Jitsu.'" Peter then remember the time when Naruto showed him how to do "Sexy-no-Jitsu", a move where he can morph into an attractive female. After Peter observed Naruto's actions to do this morph, Peter then tried it himself, but he morphed into his daughter when he then screamed, "Aaaah! I'm Meg!" But back to the story…

The Simpsons seemed to take good care of their Pokemon. Marge got Mr. Mime to assist her with her house chores. Lisa was able to groom her Vileplume while discovering its powers. Maggie was able to play with her Togepi and become friends with it. She even let it suck her pacifier. Homer, on the other hand, used Snorlax to watch TV with and to fetch him some beer. "Snorlax, can you get me a Duff?" "Snorlax…" groaned Snorlax, as it got up to get Homer a Duff beer for the third time.

Meanwhile, at Springfield Elementary, Bart decided to play the ultimate prank. Outside the school, he saw Principal Skinner glaring at the beautiful surroundings of the school. "I just love looking at how peaceful it is on Saturday. It's so quiet, Willie is happily mowing the lawn, and Bart Simpson isn't here to cause mischief," said Skinner to himself with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Bart and Ditto were hiding behind a bush preparing the perfect prank. Bart whispered to his new Pokemon, "Okay, Ditto. Now is your chance to morph into Principal Skinner." Ditto then morphed into Principal Skinner, walked out from the bushes, and approached the real Principal Skinner. The moment Skinner saw his look-alike, his jaw dropped. "Who are you, impostor?" Skinner asked. Ditto replied and said, "Me? Impostor? You're the impostor!" Skinner argued back, "You're the impostor!" But Ditto snapped back and said, "No you are, Zarmon Tanzarian!" Skinner was then surprised that his impostor knew his real name!" "Now, you listen here now-" he scolded sternly. But before he finished, Superintendent Chalmers approached Skinner and his impostor and yelled, "Skinnnneeeeerrrrsss!" The real Principal Skinner protested, "I am the real Principal Skinner! Watch this." Skinner then turned to his impostor and asked, "What is my mother's maiden name?" The impostor Skinner looked left, then he looked right, and then he said, "Sorry, gotta run!" and made a run for it back to the bush he was hiding behind with Bart. Bart and the impostor Skinner then laughed at how successful the prank was. After the celebration of his victory, Bart decided it was time to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Meanwhile at the Nuclear Power Plant, Montgomery Burns was sitting at his desk. "More champagne, Mr. Burns?" asked his assistant, Waylon Smithers. "No thanks, Smithers. I have this weird feeling that someone will come to see me so I don't want to look too drunk." Suddenly, Jessie, James, and Meowth burst into the door of Mr. Burns' giant office. "And just how did you get in here?" asked Mr. Burns. "Oh, we have our ways around here," said James. Mr. Burns then asked, "What do you want?" Jessie walked over to Mr. Burns and said, "We are going to take over the Nuclear Power Plant and we will shut off the power of all of Springfield unless you give us something we want." "And what may that be?" Mr. Burns asked. "We want some of the equipment of your Nuclear Power Plant so we can use it to operate our base at Team Rocket," answered James. Mr. Burns then stood up from his desk and shouted, "That will be impossible! Then there would be no power for Springfield anyway! Smithers, release the hounds!" At that moment, a pack of hound dogs dashed towards Team Rocket ready to attack them, but Team Rocket was not afraid. Jessie grabbed a Pokeball from her pocket, threw it and shouted, "GO EKANS!" Ekans, a snake-like Pokemon, then emerged from the Pokeball. "Ekans!" it shouted as it faced the hounds charging towards Team Rocket. James then also threw a Pokeball and called, "Go Koffing!" which then emerged Koffing, a round and purple Pokemon that emits gas from its body. "Koffing!" it shouted. Immediately, the hounds stopped, looked up in fear, and then scurried away while whimpering like puppies.

Mr. Burns then laughed and said, "You think you can stop me with your Pokemon? I can get all of my workers to riot against you!" Jessie, James, and Meowth then laughed and James asked, "Yeah! And you and whose army?" Mr. Burns then looked out the window and noticed how his workers were retreating from the Power Plant. He noticed two of those workers, Lenny and Carl. Lenny said to Carl, "I wish I remembered to bring gas masks today! I always had a feeling that we would need them someday!" Meowth then said, "Meowth! That's right! Our Koffing did a smokescreen attack and filled the Nuclear Power Plant with its toxic gas! And you thought that the gas from your Power Plant was toxic." Mr. Burns then looked in shock and said, "A talking cat? First, a talking dog named Brian Griffin comes here to visit and now you're here!?" Brian then walked towards Mr. Burns and said, "Mr. Burns, I have your champag-OH MY GOSH!" His jaw dropped as he noticed Team Rocket and their talking cat. "Hey, are you single?" Brian asked Jessie while ignoring the danger. Mr. Burns then took immediate action. "Brian, you lead the hounds to the animal escape route! Smithers, you're coming with me." Mr. Burns then put on a parachute, opened a window, and said, "Smithers, grab on!" Mr. Smithers smiled as he said, "I would love to, Mr. Burns. This has always been my dream to do this with you!" At that moment, Mr. Smithers clung on to Mr. Burns as Mr. Burns jumped out of the window and opened his parachute.

Meanwhile, at The Simpsons house, Professor Oak rushed into the door entering The Simpsons house. "This is an emergency! Team Rocket has taken over the Nuclear Power Plant and are threatening to remove the power of Springfield unless they get some of the equipment from the power plant that is essential in providing Springfield's power!" Professor Oak announced. Homer looked worried and said, "You mean no TV? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Professor Oak then tried to comfort Homer and said, "It is that serious, but if you go and stop Team Rocket, you might be able to save Springfield, its power, and TV. As well as the 'Itchy and & Scratchy' cartoons you like, Bart and Lisa. But you must bring your Pokemon with you." Without delay, Homer pointed towards the family car and announced, "To the Simpsons mobile!" As the theme of 1960s Batman show began to mysteriously play in the background, The Simpsons gathered their Pokemon as they called them into their Pokeballs, entered their car with Professor Oak, but was stopped by Grandpa Simpson. "Can I come with?" Grandpa Simpson asked with excitement. But Professor Oak then said, "Sorry, but we're in a hurry now. But this Pokemon will keep you company." Professor Oak then unleashed a Slowbro, a large, pink Pokemon that layed on its belly. Grandpa sat next to the Pokemon and asked, "So, what's your name?" "Slowbro," it replied. "What's your favourite show from the 60s? Mine's 'I Love Lucy!'" "Slowbro," it said again. Saddened, Grandpa asked, "Is that the only thing you can say?" "Slowbro," it sadly replied.

Meanwhile, outside the Nuclear Power Plant, Chief Wiggum was driving Lou, Eddie, Ranger Jenny, and Wiggum's son Ralph in a police car. "Now, guys, I brought Ralphie over because I want to show him what it is like being a police officer!" Chief Wiggum told the people in the car. "I get to watch daddy shoot people!" Ralph said with excitement. As soon as the car arrived to the area where Team Rocket is, Wiggum halted the car and everyone got out. "Now, Ralphie. This might be a bit dangerous so Ranger Jenny here will let you play with her Growlithe that, uh, looks like a cross between a dog and a tiger," Wiggum told Ralph. Wiggum then turned to Jenny and asked, "Uh, Jenny, are you sure that Growlithe is safe for my son to play with?" Jenny replied smiling, "Don't worry he's gentle with kids." As Growlithe started to lick Ralph, Ralph laughed and said, "His breathe smells like dog food!" Then, Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, and even Jenny pulled out their guns as Wiggum said, "Freeze, scumbags!" Jessie smiled and said, "Do you really think you can possibly stop us with our Pokemon?" Jessie and James then unleashed their Ekans and Koffing.

But at that moment, The Simpsons and Professor Oak arrived in the car. Homer stepped out of the car and said, "Step aside, Chief! We'll take it from here!" Team Rocket then began to start their infamous chant. "Prepare for trouble!" started Jessie. "Make that double!" James replied. Jessie and James then continued alternatively. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "BORING!" Homer shouted impatiently. But Jessie and James continued. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" Homer then moaned, "Oh, come on! When do we start the fight?" Jessie, who started to look a little POed from Homer's complaints, continued. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Meowth then jumped up and said, "Meowth! That's right!" "Woo-hoo! Time to fight!" cheered Homer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Homer, then started off the battle as he called, "Snorlax, GO!" and throws…a jelly donut he had in his pocket. "D'oh!" Homer shouted as he slapped his forehead. "Um, can you please wait a bit?" Homer asked. He then picked up his jelly donut, blew off the dust, took a few bites, and then put it into his pocket. "Ok, I'm ready" said Homer as he reached for a Pokeball. "Snorlax, GO!" he called. The Pokeball opened and Snorlax appeared. "Snorlax, use your strangle attack and then go get me a beer!" "Homer!" Marge scolded. "Fine, forget the beer," corrected Homer. Snorlax then charged against Ekans and started strangling Ekans until Ekans counter attacked with a bite. "This looks like a mother's job! Go Mr. Mime!" called Marge as she unleashed Mr. Mime. "Mr. Mime, get up there and slap that big balloon!" she ordered as she pointed to Koffing. Mr. Mime jumped towards Koffing and repeatedly slapped him until Koffing shook him off. Immediately, Lisa called out, "Go Vileplume!" as she threw her Pokeball and Maggie then tossed her Pokeball in which Toegpi appeared. "Koffing, use your smokescreen attack!" ordered James. Koffing then emitted clouds of smoke to harm the Pokemon and it even caused The Simpsons to start coughing. "Man, this smoke is worse than when Pattie and Selma are smoking!" said Homer as he referred to his most hated in-laws. "Vileplume, counter attack this with clean air!" cried Lisa. Vileplume then emitted a special dust that eliminated the poisonous air Koffing released.

Bart then grabbed his Pokeball and said, "This looks like a job for Bartman! Go get'em, Ditto!" as he threw his Pokeball. "Ditto, do that Jerry Seinfeld morph I told you about!" commanded Bart. Ditto then morphed into the stand-up comedian, Jerry Seinfeld who started an act. "Now what's the deal with Pokeballs? Why are they called Pokeballs when you're not even poking anyone!" Evem though Ditto needs to work on it's humour, everything was going according to Bart's plan. The rest of the Simpsons were confused while staring at the Jerry Seinfeld-Ditto, but more importantly, so were Team Rocket and their Pokemon. "Dad, finish them off while they're distracted!" he whispered. "Alright, let's finish this! Snorlax, use your Hyper Beam!" Snorlax's eyes then lit up and shot out a red beam towards Team Rocket which sent the whole team flying in the air. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they cried as they disappeared in the air. "See you in Shelbyville, Team Jerkass!" called Homer.

After the battle, Ranger Jenny, Chief Wiggum and the gang approached the Simpsons. "We want to thank you for dealing with Team Rocket. They have always been a nuisance to us," said Ranger Jenny. But Chief Wiggum then stepped up and said, "Um, I believe that WE also helped out here!" but Homer responded and said, "No, you didn't! You guys just stood there!" But then he said calmly, "But Ralph helped out by not getting in our way." "Ranger Jenny, it was our pleasure helping you and we are willing to help you out with any more encounters where you need us and our Pokemon," said Marge. But Professor Oak stated, "I'm sorry, but I need to take back these Pokemon. These were only temporary." "Ooooooh!" moaned Bart and Lisa. But Homer protested, "Never! Who else will fetch me a beer? WHO!? Oh yeah, my dog Santa's Little Helper." The Simpsons then returned the Pokeballs and the Pokemon to Professor Oak. Maggie sadly looked at Togepi, gave it one last hug, and waved it goodbye as it waddled off back to Professor Oak as he returned all of the Pokemon to their Pokeballs. All but one Pokemon. Snorlax, who hasn't budged, was holding on to Homer's half eaten donut out of reach for Homer to get. "Drop it!" ordered Homer. "Homer, that is not the best way to address Snorlax," insisted Professor Oak. Ignoring Professor Oak, Homer continued. "Drop it! Drop it I say!" Snorlax suddenly got annoyed and whacked Homer in the stomach! "Oooooowwww! Owww-ow-oowwwww!" cried Homer. "Fine, you can have it."


End file.
